1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to hinge mechanisms and more particularly to hinge mechanisms of a so-called “wide open type” that is suitable for a vehicle door, enabling the door to open largely by an angle exceeding 90 degrees.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the known hinge mechanisms of the above-mentioned wide open type is shown in Japanese Patent 2501675. The hinge mechanism of this Patent is of a double pivot type that enables an associated vehicle door to open by an angle of about 270 degrees. The hinge mechanism of the double pivot type comprises generally a first pivot shaft, a second pivot shaft and a switching unit that switches the door pivoting between a first pivot mode wherein the door pivots about the first pivot shaft and a second pivot mode wherein the door pivots about the second pivot shaft. However, when assembling the hinge mechanism of the Patent, difficult and time-consumed assembling work is inevitably needed due to a large number of parts to be used for the hinge mechanism. Furthermore, for achieving a precise operation of the switching unit, skilled setting work is needed by the switching unit. Of course, these necessities bring about increase in cost of the product, viz., hinge mechanism.